


I Love You

by alliaskofyou



Series: Wreck Lance 2k18 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Shiro tells Lance when he first started developing feelings for him, and Lance's response surprises both of them. All of this happens, of course, during sex.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first day (Pillow Talk) for the WreckLance2k18 event.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr [alliaskofyou](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/) or on Discord (Bay#3632)

“You never - ah - never told me when your crush on me sta-started.” Lance feels Shiro’s smile against his neck and drive a well-aimed thrust, hitting his prostate. Lance gasps brokenly and grips Shiro’s shoulders tighter, nails digging into his flesh.

 

Shiro lifts his head and presses a soft kiss to Lance’s lips. “Lance, we’ve been dating for almost a year.”

 

Lance shrugs and pokes Shiro’s arm, encouraging him to continue.

 

Shiro laughs. “I’ve always thought you were adorable.”

 

Lance scoffs, breathless.

 

“I did!”

 

“That’s not what - god, Shiro, right there - I mean, and you kn-know it.” Lance grips the ends of Shiro’s hair, at the base of his neck, and pulls him down to a bruising kiss. Shiro pulls out slowly and slides back into Lance, a brutally slow pace that leaves him delirious and desperate for more. He tries to grind down on Shiro, to meet his movement, to speed up, but Shiro holds his hips still and presses his mouth to his.

 

After a few moments, Shiro releases his lips and says, hot breath fanning Lance’s face. “You remember when we had that horrible mission where everything that could have gone wrong went wrong?”

 

Lance nods unable to respond as Shiro pushes _deep_. Shiro’s words are shaky, the only indication that he’s losing control.

 

“I’d always seen you as this vibrant, infectious burst of energy, always joking, never really oriented to one moment or one person; but I was so wrong. God, you took care of all of us after that mission. Lance, I saw a side of you I never had before.”

 

Lance’s face burns at Shiro’s intense gaze and honesty. Shiro grips his hip, pulling out to just push in deeper making Lance keen.

 

“You braided Allura’s hair and listened to her intently as she remembered her father and expressed her fears of disappointing him. You practiced with Keith, even though you were exhausted, to let him work out his anxieties, holding him when he broke down and cried. You watched Hunk’s favorite movie with him, even though I know you hate it. You made Pidge’s favorite dessert and played video games until she crashed, wrapping her in her bed, the perfect distraction to get her to finally sleep. You even painted Coran’s nails, who absolutely loved that by the way, and allowed him to talk about all he has lost. For me, god Lance, your hug and soothing lullaby you sang to me so I could sleep were like magic. They still are.”

 

Shiro cradles Lance’s cheek in his palm, halting Lance from hiding his red face in the pillow. “I saw a depth of you that I was never unable to see, and I never want to be able to. It was like I was finally stepping out of these shallow waters that you keep everybody else in, as if you were granting me access to the deeper ocean of yourself. I succumbed to it, and everyday I swim further and further out, desperate to know you more, Lance.”

 

“I love you.” The words escape Lance’s mouth before he can stop him and dread fills his gut as Shiro completely stills.

 

“I’m sorry, I thought - you definitely don’t have to feel-” Lance is interrupted by a particularly deep thrust and another and another. He whines and loops his arms around Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s lips connect with his, soft and purposeful.

 

Shiro leans away to whisper words that undo Lance.

 

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the Voltron fandom, so let me know what you think! : )
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
